It just Happened
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>Ichigo sale con sus amigos, y como tantas veces termina perdido y ahogado en alcohol. Pero, por qué no podía ser esa noche como cualquier otra! Cuando llega a casa Rukia lo espera y digamos que el alcohol no es el mejor consejero MINI ONESHOT ICHIRUKI</html>


**Hola a todos los fanáticos del ICHIRUKI, Ruichi-chan les trae un ONE-SHOT con motivo de su retraso!**

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en estos meses, sé que quedé de hacerlo hace tiempo pero la uni no me ha dado nada de tiempo! Habrían de verme ahorita, parezco mapache gracias a las enormes ojeras que me he ganado en este semestre ¬¬…pero en cuanto pase la presión de los parciales y finales me tendrán de regreso!**

**Pero bueno, ojalá les guste. ****+La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +**** dedica esta historia a todos aquellos que sean fanáticos de Bleach y del IchiRuki (o a cualquiera q no sea IchiHime ¬¬).**

**Personalmente me gustaría dedicarlo como regalo para Steff, una de las chicas q me ha agregado al MSN y q sacó muy buenas calificaciones (incluso en las materias q no le gustan, jeje). También a todos aquellos fanáticos q no descuidan sus estudios, muy bien!**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

_6 A.M. _

_Karakura_

_Casa de Ichigo_

Solamente sucedió…no había otra explicación para lo que recordaba haber hecho…se levantó de su cama, tratando de encontrar una explicación de cómo había terminado haciendo algo así.

***_~ It just happened ~_***

**By**

**Ruichi-chan**

ICHIGO POV

Como muchas otras veces me había dejado convencer por Keigo de que saliéramos a divertirnos, y como muchas otras habíamos terminado bebiendo de más. Apenas comenzaba a recuperar algo de conciencia, y parte de mi mente estaba en blanco. Digamos que hago bastante ejercicio y rara era la vez que tomaba alcohol, así que mi resistencia no pasa de lo que cualquier persona consideraría normal. ¿Cómo había terminado convirtiéndome del ídolo de la universidad, atleta y genio innato, a un pobre alcohólico? La respuesta es un simple nombre: Rukia.

Kuchiki Rukia es una chica de mi edad, hemos sido vecinos y amigos desde que tengo memoria. Nuestra amistad era algo simple, basada en golpes, insultos y discusiones estúpidas sin sentido ni motivo…o al menos lo eran hasta hace exactamente tres meses. Se preguntarán por qué hace tres meses cambio todo; pues la respuesta es de nuevo una palabra bastante sencilla: novio.

Rukia había comenzado a salir hace exactamente tres meses con un imbécil de cabello rojizo llamado Abarai Renji, y ahí fue donde terminó todo lo bueno y comenzaron las discusiones en serio. ¿Y por qué? Pues se puede escuchar egoísta, pero no me gusta para nada que Rukia le preste más atención a otro chico que a mí. Es decir, ella nunca en su vida había tenido novio, no le interesaba o simple y sencillamente nadie le parecía suficientemente bueno para ella; y por ese motivo siempre estaba ahí para mí, cuando yo la necesitaba era cuestión de llamarla y acudía a mí con todo y los típicos insultos y quejas, aún cuando yo sí tuviera novia.

Y es que Rukia siempre fue alguien diferente; no sé en qué sentido pero era diferente. Con ella podía platicar cosas que no platicaba con mis amigos ni con la chica de turno, y ella me daba el mejor consejo que tuviera aunque éste fuera una reverenda idiotez. El punto es que ahora nunca está en su casa, y yo solamente tengo a una bien buena y bien descerebrada novia: Inoue Orihime. ¿Y saben qué es lo peor de todo? Que el imbécil de Renji decidió declarársele el mismo día que Inoue y yo cumplimos meses, por lo que su "aniversario" es el mismo día que el de nosotros. Ahora que lo pienso, si Rukia y el idiota habían salido a festejar los tres meses, entonces yo también debería estar festejando con Inoue, pero para ser sinceros acabo de recordarlo.

-Ichigoooooo…-Keigo acaba de acercárseme, y no se ve muy bien que digamos. Mínimo yo todavía reacciono:- ¿Po' qué noo trajites a Rukia-chan a la fissta?- sí, definitivamente ya estaba bien borracho.

-¿A qué te refieres, Keigo? Si sabes perfectamente que ella salió con Renji con motivo de sus tres meses de noviazgo.- lo dije tan aprisa que creo que no me entendió…o tal vez sí.

-NOOOO! Rukia-chan, ¿po'qué sals con ese idiota? Yo soy mushoo mejor q' él…- Keigo se desplomó en el asiento vacío que estaba a mi lado y se quedó dormido. Fastidiado me levanté de mi lugar, busqué a Ishida o a Chad para avisarles que me iba a mi casa pero como no los encontré y ya me urgía largarme pues me fui sin más.

Salir al exterior hizo que me mareara un poco, pero nada grave. Caminé hacia mi auto y conduje con toda la precaución y concentración que pude hasta llegar sano y salvo a mi casa. Me quedé dentro del vehículo un buen rato, tratando de pensar bien las cosas. La verdadera razón por la que estaba enojado con el mundo era porque justamente cuando Rukia decidió que le gustaba otro sujeto yo me percaté de lo mucho que me gustaba…y no solo por su físico, también me gustaba su forma de ser, de sonreír, de gritarme y hasta de golpearme. Toda ella era un conjunto perfecto que daba como resultado a la chica más inteligente, bonita y divertida que haya conocido y conoceré jamás.

Y era deprimente.

Escuché cómo alguien golpeaba la ventanilla de mi lado y volteé. Rukia se encontraba justo frente a mí, y me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación, alivio y reproche. ¿Qué rayos se supone que hacía aquí? ¿No tenía acaso una cita con Renji? Bajé del automóvil y la miré fijamente.

-Ichigo, ¿estás tomado?- me preguntó con un toque de histeria en su voz.

-Algo…-contesté con simpleza; definitivamente estaba tomado, pero estaría también pendejo si lo admito.

-¿Manejaste…estando tomado?- de acuerdo, tal vez no pueda ocultarlo.

-Estoy bien, Rukia. Solo tomé un poco de más.- contesté con fastidio, dando media vuelta hasta la entrada de mi casa en estos momentos vacía. Mi madre había fallecido cuando yo era un niño, mi padre estaba en unas conferencias de Medicina y Genética, y mis hermanas estaban de viaje de fin de cursos en el Instituto…además eso no importa, ya que desde la universidad me mudé, necesitaba mi espacio.

-No importa si solo tomaste un poco de más, no debes manejar estando borracho.- me recordó con el mismo tono de voz con el que me hablaba últimamente: con fastidio. Me detuve dos pasos después y me volteé para enfrentarla:

-¿Si tanto te molesta para qué carajos estás aquí?- Rukia me miró con asombro y enojo:

-Si estoy aquí y no con Renji es porque recibí tu mensaje y me asusté, así que le pedí que me trajera y pospusiéramos lo de esta noche.

-¿Cuál mensaje?- le pregunté, confundido. Yo no recordaba haberle mandado ningún mensaje.

-¿Cómo que cuál mensaje? El que me mandaste hace una hora.- me contestó, buscando entre sus cosas su celular. Después de teclear unas cuantas veces me enseñó la pantalla: en ella se leía mensaje recibido: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Lo abrió para que pudiera leerlo: resumiendo decía algo como que necesitaba hablar con ella, que era muy importante lo que le tenía que decir y necesitaba verla urgentemente.

¡Demonios! Probablemente se lo mandé cuando estaba muy tomado y por eso no lo recuerdo. Puse cara de inocencia y le regresé su celular:- No recuerdo haberte enviado nada.

-Sí, claro. Ya me imagino cómo has de haber estado cuando lo escribiste.- me contestó, haciendo una mueca y desviando su mirada. Aproveché para examinarla aunque eso solo hacía que aborreciera más mi situación: llevaba una blusa negra con manga ¾, un short y un chaleco blancos y una pashmina del mismo color. Su maquillaje, como siempre, era muy ligero puesto que no lo necesitaba, y su olor tan natural a fresas y vainilla inundaba el aire entre nosotros. Sentí esa misma tensión que venía sintiendo desde que ella había elegido a Renji, esa tensión insoportable que me impedía acercarme a ella como en los viejos tiempos.

-De acuerdo, estaba algo tomado, pero que bien que viniste. Creo que necesitamos hablar.- le dije, caminando hacia mi casa, sintiéndola seguirme muy de cerca. Abrí la puerta con algo de trabajo, ya que el efecto del alcohol aún no se me pasaba del todo.

-Ichigo, no es que no me preocupe por ti, pero espero que sea realmente urgente porque hoy era mi…

-¡Lo sé!

-No me grites, quieres?- me contestó enojada. Realmente necesitaba calmarme, después de todo prefirió venir con su amigo borracho a estar con su novio. Ichigo 1, Renji 0.

FIN ICHIGO POV

Rukia lo miraba molesta. Nada más eso le faltaba, que Ichigo se pusiera sus moños y la tratara…así como la había venido tratando desde hacía tres meses. Suspiró mientras entraba tras Ichigo a la casa y se caminaba directamente hasta la sala, donde se dejó caer en el sofá y cruzó los brazos.

Cansancio. Se sentía cansada, y no solo por la hora (una de la mañana) sino por la actitud de su amigo. –De qué quieres que hablemos, Ichigo?

El peli naranja, que había permanecido en la entrada de la sala, caminó lentamente hasta sentarse justo al lado de la chica y cruzar igualmente sus brazos.

-Hace una hora que te mandé el mensaje, cierto?- le preguntó sin voltear a verla.

-Sí.- contestó, evitando mirarlo.

-Y seguías con Renji.

-Sí.

-Era media noche y seguías con él.

-Ya te dije que sí.

-Entonces planeabas pasar la noche con él.

-…

-Han dormido juntos?

-Te importa?

-Mucho.

-…

-Odio que te quedes callada.

-Odio que te metas en mis cosas.

-Odio que me excluyas de tus cosas, y últimamente lo haces demasiado.

-No te excluyo, y lo sabes!

-Claro que lo haces!- le reclamó, volteándola a ver por fin. El enojo hablaba solo, y el alcohol no lo ayudaba a controlarse.- Desde que sales con él no haces más que excluirme de tu vida!

-No puedes reclamarme eso porque no es verdad! Eres mi amigo, y te quiero, pero no puedo contarte todo lo que sucede entre mi novio y yo!

-No pido que me cuentes todo, pero no quiero que evites hablar conmigo!

-No lo he hecho, no te he evitado y tampoco voy a hacerlo, pero tampoco esperes que sacie tu curiosidad y morbo con cosas tan íntimas y personales como las que hago con Renji!

-Entonces han dormido juntos!

-Pues si tanto quieres saberlo SÍ! He dormido muchas veces en su casa!- Rukia respiraba de forma agitada…sí, había dormido con él, pero jamás había sucedido nada que no fueran besos y caricias ligeras. Renji era especial: era tierno, divertido, cariñoso, la adoraba y consentía, la esperaba y respetaba cada vez que lo apartaba…pero ella no lo amaba, y probablemente jamás lo haría.

Ichigo la miraba pero no decía nada. Rukia siempre había deseado el poder de leer su mente en momentos como ese, pero Kami jamás había escuchado su suplica. Pero más que nada, más aún que el poder de leer su mente, desearía que su amigo pudiera leer la de ella. Desearía que pudiera ver en sus ojos, sus gestos, sus palabras y sus acciones lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, lo mucho que lo amaba y deseaba permanecer a su lado.

-Lo amas?- escuchó a Ichigo preguntar por fin. Rukia únicamente lo miro…lo amaba a él, al chico terco y distraído, grosero y despistado, popular y engreído, poderoso y amable. Amaba cada parte de su extraña personalidad, la forma en que se preocupaba por ella al grado de arriesgarse cada vez que lo necesitaba. Cómo podría ella demostrarle que lo amaba?

Cuando era pequeña tuvo que mudarse ahí por la mala salud de su hermana, y fue entonces que lo conoció…

_Flashback_

_Rukia caminaba con su hermana en su típico paseo matutino. Hacía una semana que se habían mudado a esa ciudad, y no conocía a nadie. En ese momento, un niño de extraño cabello naranja caminaba alegremente por la otra acera, tomado de la mano de una mujer que parecía ser su madre. _

_-Buenos días.- saludó Hisana haciendo una ligera reverencia mientras Rukia se escondía tras sus piernas._

_-Muy buenos días. Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos.- saludó amablemente la mujer. Su voz tenía ese toque de dulzura y calidez que tenía también la voz de su hermana, por lo que Rukia se calmó un poco y salió de su escondite.- Vaya, qué linda niña._

_-Ella es mi hermana, Rukia. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Hisana._

_-Yo soy Kurosaki Masaki, un placer. Ya llevamos una semana siendo vecinos y nos conocemos todos, cierto? Qué te parece si tu esposo y ustedes vienen a cenar hoy a casa?_

_-Oh, sería maravilloso. Estaremos ahí a las…ocho en punto, está bien?_

_~O~_

_Sus familias, aunque muy diferentes, había encajado perfectamente y se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Rukia e Ichigo solían llevarse muy mal al principio, pero después comenzaron a agradarse y cuando Masaki murió Rukia fue su mejor apoyo. Tatsuki se les unió después, pero aunque se había hecho gran amiga de ambos al crecer notó que ellos dos tenían una burbuja invisible pero muy notoria que nadie además de ellos podía atravesar._

_~O~_

_Cuando entraron en el instituto Ichigo dio el estirón, y el ejercicio que había hecho hasta ese momento le dio un cuerpo excelente, además de que su voz se había hecho grave y sensual, y su rostro era realmente atractivo. Rukia notó esos cambios inmediatamente, y al principio atribuyó su nerviosismo a los cambios físicos, pero poco después y con ayuda de Tatsuki descubrió que veía a Ichigo de una forma muy distinta a como se ve a un amigo. _

_Sin embargo la popularidad hizo a su amigo más sociable y poco a poco las chicas le fueron lloviendo…y él no rechazaría ninguna buena oportunidad. Salió con varias, que ella se enterara, y probablemente hubo algunas otras de las que no tuvo conocimiento. Entre ellas, y la más duradera, fue Senna…aunque al final no fueron muy compatibles que digamos. _

_~O~_

_Justo hacía seis meses que Rukia había decidido sincerarse con su mejor amigo y decirle que no podía seguir siendo su consejera porque le lastimaba todo lo que él le contaba, pero ese día Ichigo llegó con una nueva chica, una chica contra cuyo físico no podía luchar. Sonrió como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que la escena se repetía…deseaba tener eso de lo que todas hablaban, sentirse correspondida. Acaso era malo que ella también deseara ese tipo de cosas? Olvidar no era una opción, no quería olvidar…y en esa parte de la historia conoció a Renji._

_Fin Flashback_

-No lo amo.

-…-Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido. No amaba a Renji, entonces por qué estaba con él? _"Bueno, yo también estoy con Orihime y no la amo"._

-No lo amo, pero tampoco lo odio. Lo quiero mucho, Ichigo.- Y era verdad. Si bien no lo amaba, la verdad es que Renji había sabido ganarse su cariño a base de buenos momentos y mucha paciencia. Observó a su amigo cambiar de la sorpresa a la furia.

-Lo quieres más que a mí?

-Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Son…dos formas distintas de querer.- _"Porque a ti más bien te amo…"_.

-Qué puede ser tan distinto? Que a mí me quieres como a tu amigo y a él como un…como un…!

-Como un qué? Como a un novio? Pues sí, Ichigo.

Ichigo meditó un instante. Esa conversación cada vez se alejaba más del punto al que quería llegar: él la amaba, demasiado para su salud mental y para la de ella porque definitivamente los celos que sentía la terminarían perjudicando. Pensó varias formas de decirle lo que sentía, pero decirle a tu mejor amiga que estás que te mueres por ella nunca ha sido sencillo para un chico, así que…_"las palabras no valen!"._

-Ichigo…-Rukia se había quedado callada esperando a que él dijera algo, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse viendo un punto fijo de la pared tras ella, sin hablar o articular sonido alguno. Y eso de no discutir estaba definitivamente fuera de sus papeles. Cuando estaba a punto de perderse en sus propios pensamientos Ichigo realizó un movimiento sumamente brusco para colocarse encima de ella.- Q-Q-Q-QUÉ RA-RAYOS CREES Q-Q-QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

-Trato de besarte, obviamente…-le dijo mientras la tomaba de ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra soportaba su peso para no aplastarla. Rukia sabía la complexión, estatura y poderío del cuerpo de su "amigo", pero esa sensación de estás atrapada entre él y el sillón era incómoda. Frunció el ceño:

-Déjame! No sabes que tengo novio?

-Lo sé, y obviamente no me importa. Eres mía, no suya!

-No soy de nadie porque no soy un objeto, te lo he dicho infinidad de veces!

-Pues entonces sé mía!- Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida y molesta: era eso una orden?

-No.

-Rukia…-le dio exasperado.

-Ya dije que no.

-Por qué no?

-Porque…porque…-desvió su mirada y habló tan rápido como pudo antes de perder su valor.- No puedo ser más tuya de lo que soy ahora.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-No acabas de decirme que no eres mía ni de nadie?

- No entiendes mi punto…

-Cuál punto?

-Escucha, te lo diré ahora porque aún estás algo tomado y probablemente para mañana ya no recuerdes esta conversación.- Rukia inspiró hondo y lo soltó:- Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que puedo recordar…y estoy harta de ser tu válvula de escape para cada problema de faldas en el que te metes. Yo también quiero una oportunidad de estar contigo…de esa forma. Quiero que me veas como algo más que una amiga, Ichigo. Tuve la oportunidad de irme a Tokyo cuando estábamos en el instituto, y no lo hice.

-Te quedaste por mí.- afirmó el chico con suficiencia.

-Sí, me quedé porque, aunque me hubiera ido, jamás podría deshacerme de este sentimiento tan molesto.

-Así que molesto, eh?

-Mucho.

Rukia se quedó callada viéndolo. Acababa de decirle que lo amaba, y él no respondió a su declaración. Giró su rostro y comenzó a forcejear para irse de ahí: necesitaba escapar, quería ser cobarde por una vez en su vida y atragantarse de helado de fresa hasta quedarse dormida viendo películas ridículamente cursis mientras lloraba por teléfono con Tatsuki.

-Por alguna razón creo que sé lo que estás pensado.- Rukia se tensó: _"acaso Kami-sama escuchó mis suplicas?"_.- Si te dijera que amo discutir contigo, que me dirías?

-Que eso no es una respuesta.

-Sigo algo ebrio…

-Esa es suficiente justificación, supongo…

-Te amo, Rukia.- dicho esto atrapó los labios de la ojivioleta con los suyos y comenzó a besarla de forma algo desesperada. Rukia podía sentir en cada roce y en cada mimo lo que jamás sintió con Renji, lo que sabía que jamás sentiría por nadie.

Ichigo comenzó a soltar su agarre para acariciarle el cuello y llegas hasta sus clavículas. Rukia se ruborizó ligeramente y rompió el beso.- No lo hagas…

-Por qué no?

-Estás ebrio…para mañana no recordarás lo que hicimos y entonces sí que no podré soportar la situación.

-Lo recordaré…después de todo jamás olvido las conversaciones que tengo contigo.

-Querrás decir pele…-pero Ichigo no la dejó terminar.

La besó tan profunda y sinceramente que Rukia perdió la noción del tiempo.

Su primera vez fue justo como lo había deseado y con quien lo había deseado. Ichigo la sostuvo con tanto cuidado pero a la vez con tanta pasión, la hizo suya una y otra vez durante la noche, la besó incontables veces y en el momento en que alcanzaban la cúspide se encargaba de susurrarle con voz ronca y sensual la frase que ella más deseaba escuchar: te amo, Rukia. Y ella le correspondió con la misma ansiedad y lentitud con que él la trataba, y una vez que le enseñó a perder el pudor dejó que experimentaran juntos las miles de sensaciones que solo amar en cuerpo y alma pueden producir.

~O~O~O~

_6 A.M. _

_Karakura_

_Casa de Ichigo_

Solamente sucedió…no había otra explicación para lo que recordaba haber hecho…se levantó de su cama, tratando de encontrar una explicación de cómo había terminado haciendo algo así.

Cuando se giró vio a la morena durmiendo plácidamente, completamente despeinada pero tan hermosa como una diosa. Sonrió al recordar con exactitud todo lo que habían estado haciendo hasta hacía unas horas, y esperó pacientemente a que ella abriera los ojos para poder ver esas gemas violetas que tanto le fascinaban.

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose más cansada de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Su cuerpo desnudo entraba en contacto con las delgadas sábanas azul rey de la cama del ojimiel, que la observaba con suma atención. Sintió un ligero golpe en el estómago: recordaría todo lo que le dijo, lo que se dijeron?

-No me veas así.

Ichigo soltó un bufido y se revolvió el cabello sin desviar la vista del rostro de la morena:- Supongo que no seríamos nosotros si no discutimos desde temprano…

-No lo recuerdas.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, y espero que jamás lo olvides.- le sonrió pícaro, y Rukia se ruborizó ligeramente pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acomodó en la almohada y lo observó directamente a los ojos:

-Qué haremos?

-Te amo demasiado como para permitir que esté a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

-Supongo que será difícil estar todo el tiempo juntos.

-Puedes mudarte aquí.

-No creo que a mi hermano le haga mucha gracia…

-Él está en Tokyo, recuerdas?- se recostó para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel.- Iría de rodillas para pedirle que me conceda el honor de que seas mía.

-Y dale con ser posesivo.

-No sería yo si no lo fuera.

-Supongo…- Rukia se quedó pensativa y finalmente preguntó:- cómo se la dirás a Orihime? Y cómo se lo diré a Renji?

-Ni idea, y sinceramente no me gustaría hablar de eso ahora. Tengo un plan mucho mejor.

-Cómo decirles…

-Y qué tal si les decimos: Simplemente pasó, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Rukia le propinó un merecido golpe en el hombro:- Cómo puedes ser así!

-Así me quieres, enana, admítelo.

-No me digas enana, pelos de zanahoria!

-Suficiente! Te daré un castigo!

-No te atrevas!

-Bueno, entonces que te parece esto: "Renji, Orihime, lo siento. Solo sucedió que me enamoré de Rukia, ella se enamoró de mí e hicimos el amor toda la noche de ayer".

-Es igual de malo que el anterior!- le dijo, golpeándolo de nuevo y riéndose de sus ocurrencias.

-Es divertido discutir contigo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ichigo sonrió, y Rukia lo imitó:- Además, es divertido discutir para ver quien está arriba.

-ICHIGO!

**Fin**

**Jeje, otro de mis desvarios...para los q no lo sepan la Uni es más pesada de lo que imaginan, así que estaré algo apurada y por eso no he actualizado las otras historias. Sé que dije que había agarrado experiencia, pero mis profes son más irregulares de lo que esperaba y me dejaron tarea para todas las vakas…como dije arriba necesitaba escribir esto porque ni atención ponía a la tarea =)**

**Reviews? Saben que me gustan sus comentarios!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**


End file.
